Amour Sucré : Please ! Love me !
by Armenia200
Summary: Alhy est de nature très timide et peureuse. Elle a toujours était persécuté par les camarades de sa classe mais un jour, un jeune garçon du nom de Armin la sauva de ces horreurs. Depuis, elle ne pense qu'a lui, jusqu'à en tomba amoureuse... Drama et amour sont au rendez-vous ! (série abandonnée)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Je me souviens encore de mon premier amour comme si c'était hier. C'était il y a plusieurs années de cela. Je devais être en maternelle. A l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, j'étais une petite fille extrêmement timide et sensible, avec une santé fragile. Beaucoup de monde se moquait de moi, personne ne m'aimait, pas même ma maîtresse qui me trouvait soi-disant trop énervante, que je créais toujours des problèmes. Souvent, les élèves de ma classe me faisaient des mauvais tours comme écrire des grossièretés sur ma table ou voler mon goûter. Un jour mes parents décidèrent de déménager, ayant marre de tout cela. La date du déménagement était décidée une semaine après. Bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant. Le dernier jour, dans mon école, les élèves de ma classe décidèrent de me jouer un de leurs fameux mauvais tours : déchirer mes vêtements de sport. Quand je vis l'état de mes vêtements, je m'effondrai en larmes. Soudain, une personne aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus profonds arrêta les élèves. Il se battait avec ces minables personnes pendant que moi, à la fois terrorisée par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés et heureuse car pour la toute première fois de ma vie une personne venait m'accorder un peu d'importance, je restais là, sans bouger d'un poil. Après cette bagarre quelque peu mouvementée, il vint vers moi et me dit :

-Tu vas bien ?

Ces mots étaient restés gravés dans ma mémoire. Certains me diront « On entend ça tous les jours ! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! ». Mais pour moi c'était tellement irréel qu'au lieu de le remercier je mis à pleurer.

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide un jour, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Je suis Armin et toi ?

-Alhy.

Et ce garçon fut mon premier amour qui malheureusement ne dura pas longtemps à cause du déménagement. Enfin, c'est ce que je crus !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Retrouvailles

Ce matin était la rentrée du lycée Sweet Amoris. Je m'étais habituée à cette nouvelle vie depuis mon déménagement. Je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis dont notamment unequi m'est très chère : Lucina.  
C'était ma meilleure amie. Jamais une personne ne m'avait mieux comprise qu'elle. Nous partagions beaucoup de choses et beaucoup de souvenirs. C'était même la première personne qui m'avait aidée à trouver mes repères lorsque j'étais arrivée dans ma nouvelle école.  
Lucina était une personne qui, en plus d'être d'une grande bonté, a un charisme fou ! Elle attirait un grand nombre de personnes (dont les garçons) autour d'elle en un rien de temps, comme si c'était une actrice mondialement connue.  
Il fallait bien l'avouer : elle était vraiment très jolie avec ses beaux cheveux d'un rose élégant qui lui allaient à ravir et des yeux aussi magnifiques que les iris. Cette fille avait tellement de qualités que j'en étais très envieuse.

Enfin bon, comme je l'ai dit au tout début, j'arrivais accompagnée de Lucina dans ce fameux lycée. Il était assez banal dans son genre : grand bâtiment, petite cantine mais grande cour. Comme tous les lycées je suppose.  
La directrice nous faisait un discours de bienvenue avant de nous répartir chacun dans une classe. Heureusement, j'étais dans la 2-B avec Lucina, de quoi me sentir moins seule avec ma grande timidité.

Le début des cours se passa sans encombre. Les professeurs étaient tous très gentils et le programme de cette année n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

Midi sonna. Enfin c'était l'heure de manger ! Je mourrais de fin !  
Je partis de la salle tout en me fondant dans la foule. Bien sûr, j'avais attendu Lucina malgré les regards de tueurs que me faisaient certains.  
Arrivées dans la cour, Lucina et moi nous mettions à l'écart des autres pour déjeuner. Nous mangions et parlions dans la joie et la bonne humeur des événements de la matinée.

\- Alors, tu as repéré quelqu'un ? me demanda Lucina

Je répondis, gênée de sa question :

\- N... Non, pourquoi ça ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de relations avec les gens. Et toi, tant qu'on y est ?

\- Et bien... Tu as vu le garçon aux cheveux bleus ?

\- Aux cheveux bleus ? Le garçon en face de toi en classe ? demandai-je

\- Oui. Tu ne le trouves pas mignon toi ?

\- Ca va...

\- En tout cas, j'ai trouvé une personne à mon goût et je vais tout faire pour conquérir son cœur ! Tu m'aideras ?

Je répondis, un peu déçue de devoir refuser sa requête :

\- Je ne crois pas que je te serais d'une très grande utilité...

\- Mais non voyons ! Tu en es capable ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Tu crois vraiment ?

\- Si tu fais confiance en ton amie, il n'y a aucun problème !

Je souris et hochai la tête. Elle avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour mettre de bonne humeur. Et j'en étais sûre : elle réussirait sans problème à sortir avec ce garçon ! Ah... si seulement je pouvais être comme elle !

Lucina me proposa de dessiner un peu puisqu'il nous restait pas mal de temps avant la sonnerie. Comme elle avait déjà ses affaires, je la prévins de mon absence pour aller chercher les miennes.

Je remontai dans la salle de classe. Heureusement que la porte était ouverte car ainsi je n'avais pas besoin d'aller chercher un professeur.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus très clairs comme l'océan, assis sur une table. J'eus une impression de déjà vu mais je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir de qui il pouvait s'agir. Le garçon jouait avec sa PSP. Apparemment ça devait être passionnant puisqu'il ne remarqua même pas ma présence : à croire que j'étais invisible comme d'habitude.

Je pris mon carnet et sortis de la salle de classe. Sur le chemin, une personne m'interpella :

\- Eh toi ! Retourne-toi !

Je me retournai et je fus choquée lorsque je vis la personne : c'était la même fille qui, autrefois, avait déchiré mes vêtements ! Cette peste du nom de Mélane, accompagnée de ses fidèles serviteurs !

\- Ah ! C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu es Alhy c'est ça ? me dit-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon nom t'apporterait quelque chose ! répondis-je.

\- Tu crois pouvoir te défendre avec des paroles aussi minables ? En tout cas tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois !

\- Et toi toujours en train d'embêter les autres sans raison ?!

Elle regarda le carnet à dessin avant de reprendre :

\- Tu te crois encore en âge de faire des gribouillis ? Que tu es pitoyable ! Arrachez-moi ce carnet de ses mains et détruisez le sous ses yeux ! ordonna-t-elle à ses acolytes.

\- Oui !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ses monstrueux serviteurs déchiraient les pages une par une tout en se moquant de moi.

Petit à petit, je commençais à fondre en larme. Pas pour ce carnet qui finirait à la poubelle, mais parce que je redevenais comme avant, la fille timide et fragile qui ne savait pas se défendre ! Si seulement il était là... Si seulement Armin était là ! Peut-être que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé !

Soudain, un garçon arriva en face de moi, droit comme un piquet. Il y eut un petit blanc avant qu'il ne dise :

\- Arrêtez de persécuter cette fille ! Elle ne vous a rien fait !

Celui-ci frappa Mélane qui tomba directement au sol, sur le champ. Elle saigna des lèvres et se mit à gonfler à la joue.  
Elle ne parla plus et resta figée, comme tétanisée par la peur. Le garçon fit de même pour les autres et tout le monde était K.O.

Celui-ci se pencha et regarda les dessins déchirés avant de se diriger vers moi. Puis, il me dit d'un ton que je connaissais si bien :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Ces mots-là, cette voix... oui ! Je le reconnus : c'était Armin !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Différence

\- Quoi ?! Tu es sûre que tu vas bien au moins ?! s'exclama Lucina.

\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas ! répondis-je.

\- Si ! J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter vu ta sensibilité ! Si tu veux, je peux passer chez toi ?

\- Non, non ça ira !

J'étais chez moi, allongée tranquillement dans mon lit. J'étais en train de parler avec Lucina au téléphone de l'accident _qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt_. J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis chez moi alors que je devrais être au lycée ? Ok j'ai compris ! Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Après les douces paroles d'Armin, un surveillant arriva, alerté par le brouhaha, accompagnée de la principale. Comme vous devez vous en doutez, la principale était très furieuse ! Elle nous ordonna immédiatement d'aller dans son bureau. Évidemment, nos parents furent prévenus de toute l'histoire après en avoir parlé avec la principale. Cela dura tout l'après-midi !

Mélane et Armin eurent deux heures de colle pour violence envers un/des élève/s. Résultat : Lucina était restée toute seule durant tout l'après-midi, en train de se ronger les sangs, ne me voyant pas venir. Alors, dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle se serait précipitée sur son portable pour me demander de mes nouvelles. Voilà ! Maintenant vous savez toute l'histoire.

Le lendemain matin, je revins à l'école, accompagnée de ma chère amie. J'avais bien l'intention d'aller voir Armin pour le remercier de m'avoir aidée et pour m'excuser de l'avoir impliqué dans toute cette histoire. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer qu'il soit dans le lycée.

Les cours commencèrent normalement. Jusqu'à la pause déjeuner je ne pas vis l'ombre d'un Armin. S'il fallait, il était encore sur sa PSP dans la classe ? Et avec mon intelligence débordante, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ? Pour justifier ma théorie, je me rendis dans la salle de classe après avoir déjeuner avec Lucina dans la cour. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle ne serait pas là car elle avait, soi-disant, des choses importantes à faire : de quoi me laisser bien seule mais bon.

Arrivée dans la fameuse salle, j'ouvris la porte doucement. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. En tout cas, tout ce que je savais c'était que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque instant. En regardant par le passage que j'avais réussi à ouvrir, je pus voir Armin, assis tranquillement sur la table en train de jouer à la PSP. Voilà que je me soulageais d'un poids. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tout lui dire concernant hier.  
J'entrai dans la salle après plusieurs minutes de concentration. Comme à son aise, il ne me remarqua pas. Du moins, ce fus ce que je crus avant qu'il ne me dise :

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir mes premiers mots :

\- Je... je voulais m'excuser pour hier...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, répondit-il.

\- Mais... Tu t'es fait quand même sanctionner par ma faute !

\- Mais non ! Je te dis que ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si ça t'a rendu service, une heure ou deux c'est pas la mort.

Je restai bouche bée face à ses déclarations. C'est sûr qu'il était plus fort que moi physiquement mais aussi mentalement !

\- Alors, merci beaucoup de ton aide !

\- De rien.

Il retourna sur sa console sans dire un mot de plus.

Je me souvins l'instant de notre premières rencontre comme un flash back. Peut-être devrais-je lui demander s'il se souvenait de moi ?

Je restai pensive pendant un instant puis me décidai :

\- A.. Armin ? Tu te souviens de moi ? En maternelle ?

\- En maternelle ? Je ne me souviens absolument pas de toi. Je ne connais même pas ton nom !

Je restai pétrifiée sur place. Mes jambes flageolaient. Je n'arrivais plus à sortir un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un son de ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, dire qu'il m'avait oubliée si rapidement ! Vous devez vous dire « c'est normal après tout ! Ça fait plusieurs années que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ! » mais moi ça me fit mal.

Après ça, je partis en courant, sans un mot. Nous étions trop différents. Il aimait les jeux vidéos, il était fort, il était insouciant... Quant à moi, j'étais son parfait opposé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prenais dans un chemin qui m'était inconnu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Cœur brisé

Le restant de la journée se passait sans encombre (pour une fois !). Malgré tout, je n'avais pas revu Lucina de la journée. Bien sûr, je la voyais pendant les cours mais on ne s'était pas échanger un seul mots. Je me demandais comment elle allait et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Comme il était tard je n'avais pas trop osé l'appeler sur son portable. Tant pis ! Ce serait pour demain !

Mon réveil sonna. Je me préparai en vitesse pour pouvoir passer chez Lucina. Comme ça j'allais pouvoir faire route avec elle et en même temps je pourrais lui demander ce qu'il y avait de si important hier ! Bref, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.  
J'arrivai devant chez elle et sonnai à sa porte. J'attendis plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un ne m'ouvre : c'était la mère de Lucina. Comme je la connaissais bien, celle-ci me salua amicalement :

\- Bonjour Alhy !

\- Bonjour Madame. Par tout hasard, sauriez-vous où se trouve Lucina ? demandai-je

\- Eh bien ma chère ! tu vas devoir te dépêcher car elle est déjà partie en direction du lycée depuis déjà 10 minutes !

Quoi ?! Mais c'était pas possible ! D'habitude elle m'attendait toujours à cette heure-ci ! Elle ne pouvait pas déjà être partie, surtout que j'étais même en avance. Et puis dans la norme des choses, elle m'aurait prévenue... Tout ça était bizarre.  
Je remerciai la mère de Lucina avant de sprinter vers le lycée. Et apparemment j'étais en avance : elle n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Comme je ne la vis pas, je montai directement dans la salle de cours pour préparer mes affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vis entrer dans la classe, accompagnée du garçon aux cheveux bleus, suivi de très près par Armin et son amie la PSP.  
Je fus évidemment très surprise. Lucina aurait-elle déjà réussi à conquérir son cœur ? Dans tous les cas je ne le pouvais le savoir qu'après car les cours allaient commencer.

A la pause déjeuner, je peux pu ENFIN voir Lucina. Nous nous mîmes dans notre coin habituel pour pouvoir manger. Le début du repas fut... ennuyeux. Eh oui ! Vous l'aurez compris : aucune de nous deux ne parlait ! Lucina ayant marre de ce gros blanc entama la discussion :

\- Alors, quoi de beau ?

\- Rien et toi avec ton « petit ami » ? lançai-je un peu trop brutalement.

Elle soupira.

\- Écoute, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule ce matin mais...

\- Mais ? l'encourageai-je.

\- Hier j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rester avec lui toute l'après-midi ! On a même pu faire un peu de shopping et c'était magique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait autant la mode. Du coup j'en ai profité pour faire connaissance avec lui, et nous avons beaucoup de points communs ensemble.

\- Et donc tu es venue avec ce gars au lycée si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Voilà ! J'espère quand même que tu ne m'en voudras pas...

Je lui fis un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es pardonnée !

Je pouvais comprendre que lorsque l'on est sur sa lancée, on n'a pas très envie de perdre le fil qu'on a eu tant de mal à tisser. J'espérais quand même que cela n'allait pas devenir une habitude.

\- Au fait, ce soir je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer avec toi, me dit-elle subitement.

C'était mal parti.

\- C'est pour lui j'imagine ? demandai-je.

\- Oui ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de passer à la vitesse supérieure ! s'exclama Lucina, joyeuse.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- Je pense que je vais essayez de lui déclarer ma flamme !

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a seulement deux jours ! Tu vas un peu trop vite.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! Et puis comme ça il seras au courant de mes sentiments pour lui !

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. J'avais beau lui dire qu'elle faisait une erreur, elle n'en faisait qu'a sa tête.

La journée passa et comme prévu je rentrai seule. Lucina m'envoya quand même un message du genre « Je te raconterais tout dès que je suis rentrée ! Bisous 3 ». De quoi me soulager un peu.

Vers 23 heures, Lucina me téléphona. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'appelle si tard mais je répondis en marmonnant :

\- Allô ?

J'entendis une voix tremblante.

\- Alhy ! Je...

\- Ca va Lucina ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, m'enquis-je.

\- Je me suis faite rejeter.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le lui dire maintenant !

\- Mais c'est pas ça le pire... C'est que je n'ai aucune chance d'être avec lui !

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je surprise.

\- Il... il est homo !

Quoi ?! Ce gars préférait les garçons ?! Je fus bouche bée à cette annonce. Lucina raccrocha aussitôt. Je me demandai quelle tournure allait prendre les choses...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Une nuit mouvementée

Une semaine plus tard, Lucina était toujours aussi désemparée. Ça se voyait car elle ne venait plus du tout au lycée. Au début elle séchait, puis par la suite, avait totalement disparu. Tous les soirs je lui apportais le travail fait dans la journée même si c'était plutôt à sa mère que je le donnais. Car en effet, elle avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pas même ses parents ne pouvaient y rentrer. Pour se nourrir, sa mère lui mettait la nourriture devant sa porte puis revenait une heure après pour récupérer le plat.  
J'avais même déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler sur son portable, mais sans résultat.  
A vrai dire toute cette absence m'inquiétait beaucoup, donc aujourd'hui je décidai d'aller lui parler même si je ne pouvais pas la voir.

Après les cours, je rendis visite à la mère de Lucina.

\- Ah ! Tu es venue pour les devoirs je suppose ? me demanda-t-elle. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Sans plus attendre, j'entrai dans le vif du sujet.

\- Comment va Lucina ?

\- Et bien ça n'a pas changé

Elle me tendait les mains pour pouvoir prendre les notes, mais je la coupai dans son élan :

\- Non, laissez-moi m'en charger. J'aimerais lui parler, est-ce possible ?

\- Ah mais vas-y ! Entre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, qui était un peu rayée au bas.

\- Je te laisse, me dit la mère de Lucina. Tu peux partir quand tu veux.

Je fis oui de la tête puis elle me laissa seule. Enfin me voici face à cette porte qui ne diminuait pas mon trac. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de me lancer :

\- Lucina ! C'est moi Alhy ! Tu sais pour cette histoire... tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir ! Tu ne dois pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour de simples broutilles ! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras mieux que lui. Tu te prends trop la tête avec ça et tes parents ont presque perdu espoir. Et moi aussi. Je perds l'espoir de te raisonner. Je ne sais pas quels étaient tes sentiments pour lui, mais vu comme tu as mal pris son rejet c'est qu'il devait énormément compter pour toi. Mais s'il te plaît reviens !

Silence pesant.  
Après mon long récit, la fille en détresse ne répondait toujours pas. J'abandonnai pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être que demain serait un jour meilleur !

Le lendemain matin fut une journée qui commença très bien : le beau temps, la bonne humeur, les bonnes notes... un signe des plus positifs !  
A la pause déjeuner, je vins avec mon repas et m'assis sur le sol frais au coin d'un arbre. Bien sûr je me sentais un peu seule mais parfois la solitude fait beaucoup de bien, et ce fut le cas. Pour la première fois, je vis Armin sortir de cette classe étouffante. Il se dirigeait vers moi, mais apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte : il devait être certainement encore trop absorbé par son jeu.  
Je remis mon panier-repas dans mon sac. Je n'avais mangé que la moitié de celui-ci, alors l'autre partie servirait pour demain !

Enfin il y eut la sonnerie. Je me précipitais vers la salle de classe pour éviter tout retard.  
La journée s'écoula très vite.

Je me changeais tranquillement dans les vestiaires après mon cours de sport. Une fois changée, je sortis des vestiaires et me dirigeai vers la sortie mais une personne m'interpella :

\- Ah ! Alhy tu tombes bien ! s'exclama mon prof de sport. Tu pourrais ranger les derniers ballons de basket, s'il te plaît ?

Comme j'étais une personne trop gentille, je ne pus refuser.  
Je ramassai donc une partie des fameux ballons que je devais mettre dans la cave qui était très grande. Les murs étaient gris, effet béton, et la luminosité laissait à désirer. Il fallait dire que l'école n'occupait pas tout l'espace, ce qui faisait quelque fois un grand vide. J'entendis une voix derrière moi :

\- Alhy, tu fais quoi ?

C'était la voix d'Armin !

\- Euh... Je range. Ça se voit pas ?

\- Si, un peu trop même !

Il devait sûrement dire ça car j'étais chargée comme un baudet ! Il regarda la pile de ballons. Il devait en rester une bonne dizaine.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Parce que là t'en as pour longtemps ! me demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu d'aide ne seras pas de tout refus !

Nous nous mîmes à la tâche. Au moment ou Armin et moi déposions les derniers ballons nous entendîmes un grand « CLAC ! » suivi d'un petit « CLIC ! » derrière nous. Je fis un saut de trois mètres avant de me retourner brutalement vers le bruit. La porte était fermée.  
Je m'avançai vers elle pour vérifier ma théorie : j'avais raison, c'était bien fermé !  
Armin me regarda intrigué pensant avoir compris la situation :

\- Elle est... commença-t-il.

\- Fermée ! terminai-je dans une exclamation.

\- Qui aurait pu la fermer à clé ? Il n'y a que le prof qui les a, non ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être que quelqu'un lui aurait pris les clés et nous aurait fait une farce ?

\- De toute façon, il s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard qu'il les a perdues.

\- Je l'espère... murmurai-je.

Dix minutes, quinze minutes, et toujours rien. Pas l'ombre d'une personne, pas le moindre son provenant de l'extérieur. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais stressée. Je perdais mes moyens petit à petit. Mes jambes commençaient à flageoler. Armin l'ayant remarqué, me dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Au pire, ce sera qu'une nuit passée dans la cave !

Ha ha ! Très drôle ! Son insouciance m'étonnera toujours.

\- Tu... tu ne stresses pas à l'idée de ce que peuvent penser tes parents ?

\- Oh tu sais, c'est pas la mer à boire, je trouverais bien une excuse. Mais ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que l'on a rien à manger. Encore pour dormir on a les gros tapis de gym.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! m'écriai-je.

\- Quoi ? Je suis réaliste ! Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir.

\- Si tu le dis.

21 heures. C'était l'heure qu'il était. Nos estomacs criaient famine depuis plus d'une heure. Je me demandais ce que l'on allait devenir assis comme ça à rien faire. Toutes mes propositions d'évacuation avaient échoué : défoncer la porte, chercher dans la pièce si jamais il y avait une sortie de secours (ça c'était plutôt l'idée d'Armin). Je me levai et commençai à tourner en rond pour réfléchir. Comme j'étais dans les vapes, je regardais pas où je marchais et trébuchai sur un objet dur. Je me levai pour savoir quel était l'objet qui m'avait fait tomber.  
Quand je vis mon sac, un flash back me traversa l'esprit car en effet, je me souvins parfaitement qu'il me restait pas mal de choses de mon déjeuner ! Je me précipitai vers mon sac pour ressortir mon butin. Armin regardait la nourriture :

\- Tu avais des choses à grignoter mais tu ne l'avais pas dit ?

\- Non, non c'est pas ça ! Je viens de m'en rappeler, me défendis-je.

\- Alors on va pouvoir grignoter quelque chose !

Je sortis donc toute la nourriture disponible dans mon sac. Nous nous asseyions sur l'un des gros tapis de gym et commencions donc à manger. Armin avait l'air très affamé vu la vitesse à laquelle il mangeait ! C'en était presque comique ! Je pouffais de rire. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur :

\- Qu'y a t-il de si drôle ?

\- C'est toi qui me fait rire ! On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois jours !

\- Mais c'est tellement bon ! C'est toi qui a tout préparé ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentais mes joues chauffer. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il mangeait la nourriture j'avais préparée ! Je lui répondis hésitante :

\- Ou..oui...

\- Je fais mes compliments au chef !

\- Mer... merci !

Peu après avoir fini notre repas, nous reprenions le cours de nos activités, c'est-à-dire qu'Armin jouait avec son ami-pour-la-vie et moi je restais assise à ne rien faire. Voyant que je ne faisais rien du tout, il proposa :

\- Tu veux jouer à la console avec moi ? Tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir à ne rien faire depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas y jouer...

\- Pas grave, je t'apprendrais.

J'acceptai sa proposition. Nous nous partagions la manette : il prenait le côté droit et moi le côté gauche. Au fur et à mesure il m'apprenait les règles. J'étais moi même étonnée par la rapidité à laquelle j'apprenais et je devins très forte aux jeux vidéos puisque les plates formes changeaient souvent. Nous nous amusions bien et rigolions beaucoup. Il m'expliquait même toutes ses mésaventures sur certains de ses jeux. Et avec son sens de l'humour un peu débile j'étais souvent pliée en deux.  
Les heures passèrent et le froid se fit sentir. Je fus même la première à m'en plaindre. Au bout d'une heure du matin j'étais gelée. Je m'étais allongée et me mis en format boule pour me réchauffer. J'espérais pouvoir dormir un minimum après cette journée fatigante mais ce maudit froid faisait toujours surface et ça se voyait à vue d'œil car je tremblotais. Je sentis une main traverser mon dos fragile puis quelque chose de doux et chaud semblable à du tissu. J'étais tellement épuisée par cette journée que je ne pus ouvrir qu'un œil qui se dirigea vers la porte de la cave. Sur le carreau de la porte je pus voir une silhouette traverser le couloir. Cette silhouette me disait quelque chose mais je ne pus m'y concentrer davantage car je tombais de sommeil. Oui, j'étais très heureuse d'avoir pu vivre cette expérience pleine de rebondissements avec la personne que j'aimais.


End file.
